


Look at Me

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: KiHo Bingo (2017) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Mirrors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Panting, Hoseok says, “I want to try something new today.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Look at Me  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word count:** ~5.1k  
>  **Warning(s):** Mirrors, dirty talk, SUPER brief mention of bondage and edging, talks of future recordings/picture taking, cursing, hair pulling  
>  **Author’s Note:** This is...going to be filthy and I’m already cleansing myself
> 
> (Edit: It got soft somewhere towards the end...I...have no excuse)
> 
> Written for the “mirror” square of kiho bingo :D and that’s bingo!

“Kihyun.”

Said man shivers, fingers pausing over his keyboard and concentration absolutely shot. Kihyun knows that if he looks up now, he’s probably going to very much like what he finds, but he also knows that this paper is not going to be written at all. But he also knows that when Hoseok gets into one of these moods, he’s unstoppable and, at this point, Kihyun’s mind is already racing with thoughts of what’s in store for him in the near future.

“Fuck it,” Kihyun murmurs to himself as he shuts his laptop and leaves it on the couch next to him.

He isn’t disappointed when he looks up, groaning when he catches Hoseok leaning against the doorframe, completely shirtless and with a smirk on his face like he knows that he’s going to get what he wants.

“Subtle aren’t you?” Kihyun asks. It’s a joke, because Hoseok is anything but subtle whenever he wants something. It isn’t hard to tell what Hoseok wants more than half of the time, but Kihyun supposes that it’s probably a good thing or else they would’ve been dancing around each other for far longer than they had.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Just about as subtle as you are.”

Kihyun tears his eyes away from where they were tracing over the muscles in Hoseok’s arms and meets Hoseok’s amused stare. He shrugs. “You bothered me while I was in the middle of something looking like this and you expect me not to stare?”

With a lazy smirk that Kihyun has seen far too many times, Hoseok uncrosses his arms and saunters over. Sometimes Kihyun wonders how Hoseok can so easily flip the switch between cute and soft to sexy and confident. He doesn’t have much time to ponder about it, his entire focus on Hoseok as he stops in front of Kihyun and leans down. He’s so close that Kihyun could so easily reach out and touch, but he doesn’t want to give Hoseok the satisfaction. If Hoseok wants to play this game, then Kihyun will play.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok says again and it takes all of Kihyun’s self-restraint to not move. He refuses to be the first one to give in this time, especially since he knows that Hoseok is already so close to giving in given that he’s already shirtless.

Senses flooded with Hoseok’s body wash, Kihyun can only dig his fingers into the couch and breathe. He has always been the more patient out of the two of them, and even though all Kihyun wants is to climb Hoseok and never let go, he can play this game better than Hoseok if he sets his mind to it.

It’s kind of like a stare off, Hoseok leaning over, eyes hooded as he meets Kihyun’s gaze head on. Kihyun can see the desire clear as day in Hoseok’s eyes, and he’s sure that Hoseok can see the same in his. Hoseok still has that infuriating smirk on his face, the one that Kihyun always, _always_ wants to wipe off, but he won’t make the first move, because a smirking Hoseok is less infuriating than a smirking Hoseok who has just gotten his way.

“Are you going to kiss me yet?” Kihyun whispers.

Hoseok’s eyes narrow a little more, his expression changing from sexy to calculating. Now it’s Kihyun’s turn to smirk, the slow curl of his lips attracting Hoseok’s attention.

It doesn’t take much longer for Hoseok’s resolve to break, and Kihyun barely holds himself back from smiling when Hoseok cups his face and closes the tiny distance between them. It isn’t a sweet kiss by any means; Kihyun can feel the desperation in the way Hoseok is kissing him and he moans slightly when Hoseok sinks teeth into his lower lip.

Now that he’s allowed to touch, Kihyun does, almost reverent in the way he runs small hands down Hoseok’s arms and to his stomach. Kihyun loves the moan Hoseok lets out when he scrapes his nails down Hoseok’s abs on the way down towards the waistband of Hoseok’s sweatpants.

That’s when Hoseok pulls back, which causes Kihyun to whine slightly at the loss of contact.

Panting, Hoseok says, “I want to try something new today.”

It takes a few extra seconds for Kihyun’s brain to catch up with the words, still a little slow on the uptake from the kiss. When he does, though, he simply peers up at Hoseok in question, but all Hoseok does is smirk. Of course it isn’t going to be that easy, Kihyun thinks. He isn’t against the idea, though, and not knowing is thrilling in itself. He knows that Hoseok wouldn’t force him to do anything if he didn’t like it, and he trusts Hoseok implicitly, so Kihyun nods.

Hoseok’s smirk turns slightly predatory, Kihyun feeling a shiver run down his spine.

“You’ll like it,” Hoseok promises.

Kihyun can’t help but laugh when Hoseok holds out a hand and pulls him up and into a kiss. “Confident are you?”

“You don’t have a reason to doubt that I can make you feel good,” Hoseok states and it’s such a matter-of-fact statement. Normally, Kihyun would scoff when Hoseok gets this confident about something, but Hoseok isn’t lying when he says he always makes Kihyun feel good, so this time he can only roll his eyes fondly.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Kihyun replies regardless, still intent on playing this game with Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn’t waste any more time, linking hands with Kihyun and all but dragging him towards their bedroom.

“Impatient,” Kihyun muses, but he understands the implicit need to be closer, to be touching, and most importantly in this moment, to be naked and in bed.

“I want to touch you,” Hoseok says simply and Kihyun chokes, not expecting such a straightforward statement.

They stop right before their bedroom, and Hoseok looks over his shoulder at Kihyun with half-lidded eyes. Kihyun is just about frozen in his spot, and that look alone has him feeling like moaning. It’s too hot, too much, and Kihyun feels like he’s about to be taken apart and put back together so thoroughly, he won’t be remembering much other than Hoseok’s name and what pleasure feels like.

“Close your eyes,” Hoseok requests and Kihyun does without hesitation, knowing that he’s safe and that Hoseok won’t hurt him.

It’s a little disorienting, not being able to see even though they’ve lived here for so long and Kihyun could easily find his way with his eyes closed. Now, though, body buzzing and nerves alight, Kihyun finds himself taking smaller steps, gasping when Hoseok tugs him to the left and curls him into his chest. Strong arms wrap around Kihyun’s waist and Hoseok is so incredibly warm behind Kihyun. He can feel the fact that the only thing separating them is the shirt Kihyun is wearing and he wants it off now, but he knows he has to wait to see what Hoseok’s surprise is first.

Hoseok hums, the vibrations right next to his ear, and Kihyun doesn’t bother to stop the shiver that runs through him. “Ready?” he whispers, tone deeper, darker, sultrier.

“Ready,” Kihyun replies softly, afraid to break the moment, but still impatient.

Hoseok hums again and Kihyun squirms, which only causes Hoseok to hold him just a little tighter before relaxing.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first and only thing that Kihyun notices when he opens his eyes is himself with Hoseok behind him. He blinks, slightly confused until he realizes that they’re standing right in front of a large, full-body mirror. He barely looks at the mirror itself, too entranced by the image of them standing there. Kihyun rarely admits it out loud, but he really loves how small he can appear in Hoseok’s arms – it draws attention to how large Hoseok’s arms are (and damn does Kihyun love and appreciate Hoseok’s arms) and Kihyun especially loves it because he feels safe and loved. There has always been something so calming about being enveloped in Hoseok’s arms, whether it be for a hug or while they’re snuggling in bed at the end of the day.

But most of the time, Kihyun loves showing Hoseok that he isn’t just sweet and that just because he’s small doesn’t mean he can’t push Hoseok against the wall and fuck him from behind if he wants to.

Now is more of the former case, though, so Kihyun melts into the hold. He sees Hoseok smile for a brief second, before it disappears behind a smirk that sets Kihyun’s nerves on fire. It has honestly never been fair, Hoseok changing between expressions so easily and so quickly, each one melting Kihyun in different kinds of ways.

“I take it that you like it,” Hoseok murmurs in his ear, but it’s even worse now because Kihyun can _see_ the way Hoseok’s lips purposely brush against the shell of his ear. Kihyun can see the way that he shivers in response, he can see the way Hoseok’s hand snakes around him and to his stomach to start pushing his shirt up. It’s much different from simply hearing and feeling, the added element too much for Kihyun to handle at the moment. He lets his eyes flutter shut, embracing the feeling of Hoseok completely surrounding him and touching him just like he said he wanted to earlier.

“I won’t answer that until after,” Kihyun replies, already breathless. If this is going where Kihyun thinks it’s going, then he probably isn’t going to last very long, especially with how wound up he already is.

Chuckling and setting Kihyun aflame with the low sound, Hoseok nips at Kihyun’s ear and pushes his shirt up, up, up until he’s forced to lift his arms. The sudden lack of warmth and touch is jarring, Kihyun blinking his eyes open in confusion just in time to see Hoseok’s arm muscles flex as he tosses Kihyun’s shirt behind him before wrapping arms around him again. Kihyun can’t help but groan a little, finally feeling the skin to skin contact he has been craving. One of Hoseok’s arms is about as big as both of Kihyun’s, and Kihyun just can’t stop staring. Kihyun has mapped out every single one of those dips and veins, but he’s starting a new map right now, one that he can’t feel, but see.

Kihyun has never really thought about watching Hoseok as he runs reverent hands up and down Kihyun’s body, too lost in the feeling and pleasure. Now, standing in front of this mirror, though, Kihyun finds himself watching Hoseok’s hands as they trail along his hips, up past his stomach, to his chest. He gasps when Hoseok passes over one of his nipples, and he doesn’t have to look to know that Hoseok is smirking again.

Hoseok noses against Kihyun’s cheek the same time that he runs a finger around the same nipple he just passed over again and again and again. Kihyun is already trembling, which he curses himself for.

“We can stand here and I could touch you all day,” Hoseok says, “but I thought we could maybe make use of the bed, too.”

Shivering, Kihyun replies, “As long as we get out of our pants, you could do whatever you want to me.”

Hoseok hums, and Kihyun looks up from watching Hoseok’s fingers dipping under the waistband of his jeans to find Hoseok staring at him. It’s like Kihyun is struck, frozen in place as Hoseok looks at him with dark eyes that say there are a thousand dirty thoughts running through his mind, a thousand ways to make Kihyun feel good.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but today...”

Hoseok never finishes his sentence, instead popping the button of Kihyun’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. It’s colder now that he’s naked, Kihyun shivering from the temperature change and the anticipation.

“Beautiful,” Hoseok murmurs, hands back on Kihyun and lips pressing onto every available inch of skin he can find. Despite the need to look, to try and watch Hoseok lightly run his hands up and down his body, Kihyun feels his eyes fluttering shut at the sensations hitting him at once.

He doesn’t want this, though, as nice as this is. Hoseok complimenting him isn’t something new, and he always loves when it happens, but right now Kihyun could do without the softness. There will be time for sappiness later, he’s sure of it, but now is not it. Kihyun reaches behind him and grabs a fistful of Hoseok’s hair, which earns him a gasp and a feeling of satisfaction. He pulls Hoseok’s head down and over his shoulder so he’s as close to Hoseok’s ear as possible when he whispers, “Are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to get myself off?”

With a sharp intake of breath, Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s hips and abruptly turns and walks them towards the bed. Kihyun smiles, pleased, but the smile is gone as soon as Hoseok lightly pushes him down onto the bed. Instead, he watches with half-lidded eyes as Hoseok strips, revealing glorious inch after inch of pale, beautiful skin. Kihyun licks his lips, can’t wait to get his mouth on Hoseok and leave marks and bites that will be there for days, maybe a week if he tries hard enough (and Hoseok has always reveled in a little pain).

Kihyun barely has any time to stare, Hoseok climbing onto the bed and caging Kihyun under him as he kisses Kihyun. It’s instinctual, the way that Kihyun wraps arms around Hoseok’s neck and brings him down more so that they’re closer, arches up from the bed to feel the softness of Hoseok’s skin against his. Despite the fact that Hoseok has been practically eye-fucking him for the past few minutes, his kiss is soft. Kihyun turns it rough without preamble, twisting fingers into Hoseok’s hair and biting down on Hoseok’s lower lip. Hoseok practically whimpers, and Kihyun would smirk if he wasn’t currently preoccupied with licking into Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok breaks away to kiss his way down Kihyun’s neck, and when he stops to bite at where Kihyun’s neck meets his collarbone, Kihyun’s head lolls to the side to give him better access. He catches sight of the mirror again, gasping when he’s able to focus on it. He’s practically covered by Hoseok’s frame, Hoseok’s thigh entirely blocking Kihyun’s own. Hoseok’s arm, placed on the bed and resting parallel to their bodies with his hand near Kihyun’s head, is almost as big as Kihyun’s torso as he lays. And honestly, Kihyun can barely see his foot peeking out from Hoseok’s side where he has curled his leg around Hoseok’s hip. Kihyun wishes he could take a picture, but a mental picture will have to do for now, eyes roving over the flex in Hoseok’s thighs and arms as he holds himself up, taking in the sight of Hoseok on top of him and sucking marks into his skin. He never knew that looking at them having sex could be this much of a turn on, but he severely underestimated how much he liked to see pleasure on Hoseok’s face, how much he liked to watch Hoseok work and touch Kihyun in all of the places he likes to be touched.

It’s always dangerous not paying attention to Hoseok in general, but especially so during sex because he gets creative in getting Kihyun’s attention back. This time, it’s taking Kihyun’s cock almost entirely into his mouth, and Kihyun arches as much as he can with Hoseok pressing his hips down.

“Fuck,” Kihyun rasps, fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets, twisting when he gets a handful. “Can you warn me next time?”

Hoseok only hums, which has Kihyun gasping, hips valiantly trying to lift but Hoseok is stronger than he is. Cheeky, too, if the twinkle in his eyes as he stares up at Kihyun from between his legs is anything to go by.

Almost like a magnet, Kihyun finds himself looking towards the mirror again. It’s obvious even from this distance that his pupils are blown wide, his arms straining as he holds onto his sanity and the sheets, Hoseok so pretty between his legs.

“Fuck,” Kihyun repeats, both annoyed that he doesn’t have his camera and turned on beyond belief.

Hoseok sucks harder, cheeks hollowing, as he works back up, and if that isn’t enough to get Kihyun’s attention, he also runs a thumb over Kihyun’s ass. This time, when Kihyun’s hips lift, Hoseok doesn’t do anything to stop him, Kihyun gasping when Hoseok chokes slightly. Kihyun can see the light catching on the lone tear in the corner of Hoseok’s eye, but he can’t help but find Hoseok so beautiful like this, so pretty as he chokes on his cock.

It will never get old, feeling the warmth of Hoseok’s mouth around him and sucking his dick like he wouldn’t want to be doing anything else. Hoseok has always been a generous lover, always wanting Kihyun to feel pleasure faster and with more intensity than him, which is another reason why Kihyun can never say no when he wants to try something new. If he can make Hoseok happy, no matter how, then he’ll be willing to do it. The fact that he gets to get off is a bonus.

Hoseok hums again, eyes fluttering closed as he concentrates on bringing Kihyun to the edge with just his mouth, tongue light and teasing as it traces over the tip of his dick before swirling down as he sucks back down. Normally, Kihyun would let it happen, but this time he wants to wait it out. As much as he loves watching Hoseok suck him off, eyes closed in bliss, cheek bulging on one side, body completely pliant, he wants to make more use of this mirror. He can watch Hoseok suck him off any day, but what he can’t do is see the way that he looks as he rides Hoseok. Reluctantly, Kihyun threads a hand through Hoseok’s hair again, pulling him off, a smile quirking his lips up for a second at Hoseok’s unsatisfied whine. His pupils are blown, too, the dark brown of them like swirling pools of desire and slight confusion. His tongue flicks out to gather the cum on the corner of his lips, Kihyun watching the movement like a hawk before pulling Hoseok towards him.

Their kiss is sloppy, mostly due to the fact that Hoseok was so messy sucking Kihyun off, but neither of them care. Kihyun uses the distraction to push Hoseok down and climb on top of him, gasping when their cocks brush against each other. Breaking the kiss, Kihyun rocks his hips back and forth against Hoseok, groaning in the back of his throat at the friction. Hoseok is holding onto his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin there and Kihyun revels in the fact that there will no doubt be marks later.

“I’m going to ride you,” Kihyun pants, breath hitching when Hoseok grips harder. He’s still so pretty, dark eyes glancing up at Kihyun through even darker eyelashes. If Kihyun looks close enough, he can see the light ring of darkness around Hoseok’s eyes, some of the makeup smearing from his sweat and tears. He’s breathtaking.

“Lube,” Hoseok manages to gasp out, Kihyun grunting when he finally stops rolling his hips, Hoseok stopping as well. Hoseok lets go of one of his sides, the popping of the cap the only indication that he has lube already ready.

The first finger goes in easily, Kihyun wiggling his hips back into the push to hurry the process up, a satisfied hum leaving him when Hoseok’s finger is all of the way in.

Before Hoseok can even ask, Kihyun rolls his hips back one more time, staring down at Hoseok as he says, “I fingered myself in the shower earlier and thought of you. You know I always work better when I’ve come.”

“Christ,” Hoseok breathes, and he’s looking at Kihyun like he’s found the answer to one of life’s problems, the wonder and awe plain as day on his face. But mostly, it looks like he wants to push Kihyun against their bed and fuck him, which is exactly what Kihyun likes to see.

Humming, Kihyun says, “Yes, yes, now hurry and put a second finger in or I’m going to finish myself off. Again.”

Hoseok is quick to add a second finger, the stretch a little more uncomfortable but still bearable. Kihyun might have tiny hands, and Hoseok’s fingers might be longer and thicker, but Kihyun knows how to get himself off.

Hoseok knows how, too, has had years to practice and perfect the art that is breaking down Yoo Kihyun and putting him back together again after. He curls his fingers at the perfect angle to have Kihyun gasping, jerking in his hold, precum flowing down the side of his cock.

Soft lips pressing against his shoulder causes Kihyun to jerk, which only pushes Hoseok’s fingers deeper into him. Kihyun is a buzzing mess, thighs quivering as they hold him up, fingers shaking as they curl around Hoseok’s shoulders, yet his heart trembles from how soft Hoseok is.

That one kiss isn’t the end, Hoseok pressing kiss after kiss against Kihyun’s shoulders, cheeks, lips. All Kihyun can do is pant, flex his fingers and press little crescents into Hoseok’s shoulders as the pleasure flows through his body.

It’s so difficult to not press forward, ride Hoseok’s fingers like he promised he was going to ride Hoseok, and rub against Hoseok’s stomach to get off. He’s so close already, hard against his stomach, but he has to hold out.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun half whispers, half gasps. “Hoseok, stop.”

He does, almost immediately, pulling away from the mark he was leaving on Kihyun’s chest to peer up at Kihyun with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Huffing out a little laugh, Kihyun says, “I was going to come.”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No,” Kihyun says, “but I’ve already come once today with just fingers. I want you to be inside me this time.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hoseok breathes. “If you keep saying things like that, _I_ won’t be able to make it.”

Slowly, as to not jostle them too much, Kihyun leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok hums, lips curling up into a sweet smile that is the complete opposite of the way he was just finger-fucking Kihyun with the intent of getting him to come. If Kihyun looks at his face, takes in all of Hoseok’s pretty features, he can almost pretend that he isn’t naked in Hoseok’s lap with two of Hoseok’s fingers up his ass. But, things aren’t always that easy, and it’s difficult to ignore the weight of Hoseok’s fingers because as still as they may be, and as lovingly as Hoseok is looking at him, Kihyun can still feel the solid weight inside of him. With a deep breath, and despite the fact that Kihyun wanted to delayed his orgasm, he can’t wait long enough, clenching around Hoseok’s fingers, loving the way Hoseok gasps in surprise.

“I’m ready,” Kihyun whispers, the muscles in his thighs already protesting as he lifts and drops down on Hoseok’s fingers.

He doesn’t have to elaborate more, Hoseok pressing forward for a kiss as he adds in a third finger. They’re colder now with the addition of more lube and Kihyun shivers. It seems like Hoseok is just as desperate as Kihyun is at this point, twisting his fingers and opening Kihyun up as quickly as he possibly can without hurting him. Kihyun tries to breathe, focus on something else so he doesn’t come yet, but it’s hard when all of his senses are flooded with Hoseok, the scent of his shampoo, the feel of his body solid and warm under Kihyun, the sound of his fingers pushing in and out of Kihyun, the sight of them in the mirror.

Kihyun is dangerously close to the edge again, worked up far too easily, but thankfully Hoseok pulls his fingers out just when Kihyun starts to tip over. He has to lean forward and press his forehead against Hoseok’s shoulder to breathe and stave off his orgasm one more time. At this point, Kihyun doesn’t even know how long he's going to last, but he’s willing to bet that it won’t be that long.

A hand travels up his back and to his neck, carding through the hair on the nape of Kihyun’s neck softly.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Now it’s Kihyun’s turn to press a kiss to Hoseok’s shoulder. He appreciates Hoseok waiting for him, but he can’t wait much longer, body and mind on edge the longer he drags this out.

“Now is good,” Kihyun murmurs, lifting up and waiting until Hoseok positions the head of his cock against Kihyun’s entrance. Kihyun wastes no more time, dropping down onto Hoseok’s cock, groaning at the sudden fullness he feels. He has always loved Hoseok’s dick, always likes the solid feel of it in his mouth, in his hands, in his ass.

Hoseok doesn’t fair much better, gasping and clutching onto Kihyun’s waist for dear life once Kihyun is as far down as he can get. Rolling his hips, Kihyun already feels like he’s seconds away from bursting, but if there’s one thing that he knows about himself (and from that one time they tried edging, Hoseok tying Kihyun up and toying with him for what felt like hours), it’s that he can do whatever he sets his mind to. And right now, that includes getting Hoseok off first.

Compared to before, Hoseok’s eyes are practically black holes, barely a distinction between the brown of his eyes and the black of his pupil. Kihyun doesn’t have enough brain power or attention to really look, simply pushes Hoseok down and lifts himself up.

The first drop has Kihyun’s toes curling, teeth biting into his lower lip at how good it feels to _finally_ have Hoseok inside of him. It’s easy to set up a fast rhythm, Kihyun rising and falling, legs burning from the effort and insides burning from the pleasure. Hoseok is reduced to little gasps every now and then, fingers curling around Kihyun’s waist and squeezing whenever Kihyun drops down and clenches.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok chants over and over, hips lifting up as Kihyun drops down. Kihyun almost screams when Hoseok hits his prostate, barely coherent and so, so close to coming.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun manages to say, breaking off into a gasp when Hoseok thrusts up again, “look to the left.”

Hoseok does and Kihyun knows the exact moment he catches sight of them in the mirror, his hips stuttering and a moan leaving his pretty pink lips like a prayer.

“Fuck I wish I could take a picture,” Hoseok says, and Kihyun knows exactly what he means. Suddenly, he has an idea, lips curling up at the thought.

“Maybe,” Kihyun starts, only continuing when he’s fully seated in Hoseok’s lap, almost eye level with him. Hoseok looks like it’s taking every single bit of his energy to pay attention to Kihyun, cheeks flushed and forehead shining from sweat and so, so beautiful. “Maybe we can next time. We can set the camera up, take a video. Fu-”

Kihyun gasps, not expecting Hoseok to lift him up like a doll, plant feet on the mattress and fuck into Kihyun without abandon. He’s barely coherent enough to help lift and drop, crying out when Hoseok hits his prostate over and over and over. The last thing Kihyun sees before he comes is them in the mirror, his head thrown back and lips parted as Hoseok drives his hips up into him.

With a cut off moan, Kihyun comes, fingers digging into Hoseok’s skin. It isn’t much longer until Hoseok’s hips speed up before stuttering to a halt, and through the haze, Kihyun feels the warmth of Hoseok’s cum through the condom.

The only sound is their harsh breathing, Kihyun a boneless mess as he sags against Hoseok’s chest. He hums when Hoseok kisses his forehead and runs a hand through his hair again, and Kihyun curls up further into Hoseok’s embrace despite the stickiness of his cum between them and how sweaty Hoseok’s chest is.

“That was good,” Kihyun says, voice cracking towards the end, but not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. He knows it will only fuel Hoseok’s ego, but it’s not like he can tell Hoseok after that amazing orgasm that he wasn’t wrecked. That’s probably the hardest he has come in a while, the images of them in the mirror causing his cock to give a weak twitch.

Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s smile against his cheek before he noses towards Kihyun’s lips and kisses him. Kihyun’s tired, can’t really do much other than press back softly before pulling away. Hoseok looks so happy, so proud, the prettiest light in his eyes as he looks at Kihyun, and it causes an inexplicable warmth to light up in Kihyun’s chest.

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure how it would go, but it turned out better than I expected.”

Laughing softly, Kihyun bops Hoseok on the nose. “Well you did promise me that you would make me feel good and that I would like it.”

“Was I wrong?”

Now Kihyun rolls his eyes and pushes Hoseok back with a finger to his forehead. Hoseok laughs, abs clenching as he holds them upright, and the vibrations travel up and down through their bodies. Gasping at the feeling, Kihyun suddenly remembers that Hoseok’s cock is still inside of him. Kihyun pulls off, nose scrunching when he feels the cum on his stomach and no longer feels Hoseok inside of him.

“Hey,” Hoseok mumbles after they’ve cleaned up, the both of them curled up on the bed, Hoseok’s breath just on the side of too warm against Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun hums, encouraging Hoseok to continue, too tired to speak at the moment.

“Maybe we should get a mirror on the ceiling,” Hoseok says. Kihyun gasps, mind already racing. “Then you can see me while _I_ ride _you_ next time.”

Kihyun doesn’t waste time in rolling over and on top of Hoseok. He looks so incredibly good, hair fanning out across the pillow, lips a pretty red. Most importantly, he looks so good _under_ Kihyun.

“I think we might need to practice, just so we can really get it right once the mirror is installed.”

Hoseok laughs, but all it does is cause Kihyun’s body to buzz even more from the vibrations.

“We’ve already had a lot of practice, but if you think we need more...”

Kihyun answers by leaning down and kissing Hoseok, smiling when Hoseok nips at his lip before rolling them over so Kihyun is on his back.


End file.
